Interruption
by xXciel1214Xx
Summary: This is a Gamzee x Karkat, pale/red ship. Karkat is chatting with someone on Trollian, when Gamzee interrupts him with something that Karkat has always unknowingly wanted. Just fluff, no smut. Rated M for the cursing, I mean, come on it's Homestuck. I forgot to add it in the story itself, but I DO NOT OWN HOMESTUCK UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES. IT ALL BELONGS TO ANDREW HUSSIE.


Karkat sat idly in his hive, chatting with some random fucker about how to fix his or her own love life. Still, how should he know, anyway? He didn't have a love life of his own. But he did, in fact watch "She's the Man," "The Rebound," and "Hitch" yesterday, so he was practically an expert at this point, right. Well, yeah.

Out of knowhere, there were suddenly two arms wrapping themselves around Karkat's small body. Karkat flinched, but then acted as if he didn't notice, as he continued to type.

"Hey, Karbro."

"What do you want, Gamzee?" Karkat glanced over at the capricornious troll with a questioning, slightly annoyed look. Gamzee's face was right next to Karkat's smiling goofily at him.

"I just want to hang out with a motherfucker is all." And with that, Gamzee went around Karkat's chair, lifted him up, sat down, and set Karkat on his lap. All Karkat could do was blush, and as he tried to type, he found he was having trouble concentrating as Gamzee had slipped his hand up Karkat's sweater and was running his fingers across Karkat's bare back in a soothing motion. Karkat could have asked Gamzee to stop, but it felt really nice and he didn't really want him to stop. After a few more lines of typing, Gamzee suddenly chuckled.

"What the fuck are you laughing at?" Karkat almost shouted, automatically going on the defensive.

"All you're up and typing on that chat is 'FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, FUCK,'. What's the matter, Karbro? Am I all up and distracting you?" Gamzee leaned in close to Karkat's face and smirked, looking at him in an amusing, sort of alluring way.

"N-No. Well, yes. I mean, it's kind of difficult to pay attention to this fucker, if-"

"Then pay attention to me, motherfucker." And Gamzee closed Karkat's laptop with a snap.

Karkat turned around in Gamzee's lap and was prepared to shout at him, when Gamzee suddenly leaned forward and gently pressed his lips against Karkat's. Normally, Karkat would have protested against this... if it were someone else. But for some reason, Karkat suddenly found himself kissing Gamzee back, and reaching up to run his hands through Gamzee's messy hair.

Gamzee smiled into the kiss, and slid his tounge over Karkat's bottom lip. Karkat blushed, and parted his lips, letting Gamzee explore his mouth. Gamzee grabbed Karkat's hips and kissed him passionately. Karkat mostly kept his hands in Gamzee's hair or on his neck and face, being too shy to openly run his hands over Gamzee.

Gamzee suddenly stopped, and pulled away. Karkat looked down, blushing, and peeked up at him shyly, a little worried that he might have also done something wrong. Gamzee just smiled as he slid off the chair, and picked him up, walking over to Karkat's room. Walking in, Gamzee set Karkat down on the earth human bed pod that was given to Karkat by Egbert. Karkat looked at Gamzee with wide eyes, growing suddenly scared. Gamzee looked at him, and smiled warmly, shaking his head.

Karkat watched as Gamzee took off his shirt, and reached over to take off Karkat's shirt. At this point, Karkat was definately going to protest for sure. Instead of what Karkat was expecting, however, Gamzee proceeded to put his own shirt on Karkat.

Okay, now Karkat was confused. Gamzee slipped into the bed with Karkat (whom had already gone under the covers in fear), and pulled him close.

"Uh... Gamzee? What are you doing?"

"Trying out this here motherfucking pod, Karbro. Been wanting a motherfucker to cuddle with, bro," Gamzee said with a smirk as he held Karkat close, folding himself around the smaller troll.

"Oh," was all Karkat could say. He turned around in Gamzee's arms so he could face him, and nuzzled into his neck. Gamzee brought Karkat's face back out with his hands and smiled quickly before kissing him again. This time, Karkat wasn't so shy about it, and let his hands roam around Gamzee. Gamzee came up for air, and attacked Karkat's neck with little kisses and bites. Karkat made small mewling noises, his face growing hot. He grabbed Gamzee's hair, but Gamzee bairly even noticed. Eventually Gamzee came back up and smirked at Karkat, commenting on Karkat's adorable motherfucking mewls, and began kissing Karkat's lips again.

After a bit of time, Karkat eventually came up for air, realizing that he now had his legs around Gamzee and that Gamzee had his hands up Karkat's shirt. He blushed again and buried his face into Gamzee's chest.

Gamzee chuckled "You know, you are a really cute motherfucker, Karbro." Karkat didn't say anything, but knocked his horn against Gamzee's jaw affectionately. He lay there with his hands balled into fists against Gamzee's chest, while Gamzee had his arms wrapped protectively around Karkat, one hand stroking his back. Gamzee buried his face in Karkat's hair, smiling and happily humming to himself.

Soon, Karkat found himself growing very tired and was about to fall asleep, but pulled away from Gamzee for a moment so he could peck him on the lips before settling back down in his previous position and closing his eyes.

"I love you, Karkat."

"... Same here..."


End file.
